Night Lights
The Night Lights (not to be confused with the character Nightlight from the Guardians of Childhood book series or the NightLight pairing) are the three unnamed hybrid hatchlings of Toothless and the Light Fury, they appear in the end of ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World''. Appearance Because the trio are cross between the two closely related species of Furies, they're appearance is similar, as well as a merging of their parents'. The small roll of fins on their back, as well as the shape of their tail fins are of their Night Fury heritage, while the whilst lacking of a single spine from their Light Fury heritage. They're four ear-like appendages on the top of all three Night Light heads are black and white in coloring without a specific pattern. On the back of all four of their there are small fin-like "bumps" that look similar to both their mother's single back spine and the "bump fins" that she has on the back of her legs. Each one of the three hatchlings have their own "pattern" of black and white color scheme, with two of them being black with some small white patches while only one of them is white with small black patches. As well as the fact that two of them have their father's green eyes while only one of them has their mother's blue eyes. (Some believe that the two black Night Lights are males, while the white Night Light is believed to be a female). The first Night Light is Night Fury black with white Light Fury patches on the end of it's four legs, back fin spins, belly, on the ends of the smaller ear-like appendages and visibly on the ends of it's black tail fin. As well as having Toothless's green eyes. The second black Night Light, with the Light Fury's blue eyes, has it's white patches on the tip of it's nose, big ear-like appendages and paws, as well as under it's jaw and on it' belly. While the third Night Light is Light Fury white, with the Night Fury's green eyes, it's black patches are on the end of it's tail, with some white, as well as having some patches of black on it's big ear-like appendage and small back fin spins. Personality Powers and Abilities As dragons, the three young Night Lights have the power of flight and to breath fire. Like their combined appearances, the trio's plasma blasts are very similar to both of their parents' species, as both Night Lights and Light Furies share a similar amount of control, as well as timing of their plasma blasts' explosion. They also have their parents' cloaking ability, that allows them to temporarily blend in with their surroundings by heating up their mirror-like scale skin. While the three being the offspring result of two Strike class dragons, the Night Lights can fly at a great high rate of speed and spin in the air with no signs of slowing down; even as babies the trio have no problem of keeping up with their parents in flight. Weapons As dragons, the Night Lights lacks the means to wield weapons properly and relies on their claws, teeth and the fire power of their plasma blasts. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup met the trio of Night Lights when he and Astrid brought their own children, Zephyr and Nuffink, to the Hidden World's gateway, so they could meet their fire breathing friends from their youth. Because they are a new species of dragons and the first (known) hybrid dragons, he chose to name them as a combination between the names of their parents' species, Night Fury and Light Fury. Since Hiccup is their father's rider and best friend and had helped their mother gain back her freedom, he would be an uncle, or possibly the godfather to the young trio. Jack Frost Because Jack is sometimes placed as their mother's ride, he would be an uncle to the trio. Since they are animals, they'll be able to see the Winter Spirit. Merida DunBroch Because Merida is sometimes placed as their mother's ride, she would be an aunt to the trio. As well as the three Night Lights reminding Merida of her little triplet brother, for being a group of three siblings that were born on the same day. Rapunzel Corona Toothless Toothless is the trio's father and the one that they inherited their Night Fury side from, while their Light Fury heritage came from their mother. Light Fury The unnamed Light Fury is the trio's mother and the one that they inherited their Light Fury side from, while their Night Fury heritage came from their father. Astrid Hofferson Astrid met the trio of Night Lights when she and Hiccup brought their own children, Zephyr and Nuffink, to the Hidden World's gateway, so they could meet their fire breathing friends from their youth. Since Astrid is friends with their father and was part of the battle that allowed Hiccup and Toothless to save their mother, she would be an aunt to the trio. Queen Elsa Because Elsa is sometimes placed as their mother's ride, she would be an aunt to the trio. Stormfly Stormfly being friends with their father and their mother accepting other kinds of dragons, as well as Stormfly flying closely to the trio, it's possible that she is an aunt to them. Zephyr and Nuffink Haddock Zephyr and Nuffink are the daughter and son of their father's rider, Hiccup. They are also the first human children they every met, while the trio are the first baby dragons, as well as dragon hybrids, that the siblings ever met. As Nuffink flew on their father's back with Hiccup, while staying close to their parents' sides, the Night Lights flew close towards the youngest of the two Haddock siblings a few times; where the white Night Light playfully grabbed Nuffink's reached out hand with its paw-like claws. Zephyr might have gotten a similar experience with them during her turn to fly on the Night Fury's back with her father. Should the dragons have remained with Hairy Hooligan Tribe in the world of man, or within the Hidden World, there is a chance that two of the three dragons might have ended up as Zephyr and Nuffink's dragons, unless one or both of them were to bond with a Deadly Nadder or another kind of dragon. Because the white Night Light's paw-claws and Nuffink's hand linked with each others, many believe that the two might have bonded in that moment; white is why some feature the white Night Light has Nuffink's dragon. While the white Night Light's suspected female gender has also featured the white Night Light as Zephyr's dragon and friend. Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Dragons